Not so bad after all
by Glacier-to-be
Summary: Short and sweet, to the point. Inara makes Mal admit it. Follow up, new chapter!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Damn Fox, those nincompoops. Firefly's no longer there's but it's not mine either.

Author's note: Just… Mal and Inara without all the complications. To the point. 

            "Do you love me?" Inara kept the gun trained at the man who had just tried to kill them. Mal had his gun pointed at the guy's buddy.

            "Inara."

            "Answer me."

            "Not right now, I'm kind of busy."

            "Do you love me?" 

            "Why are you doing this now?"

            "I'm tired of waiting, Mal."

            "No."

            "Okay." 

            "Damnit Inara. I was talking to that guy," he waved his gun in his captive's direction.

            "Oh."

            "You know, this isn't the best time or place to be doing this."

            "Why not?"

            "Well in any other situation,  if I say yes, the obvious follow up would be to kiss you. Now, if I answer yes, I won't be able to do anything, and we'll just stand here pointing guns at two dangerous idiots. And the question and answer will just sit there, awkwardly."

            "So what?"

            "Fine. Yes."

            "Yes what?"

            "Yes, I do."

            "Do what?"

            "Inara!"  

            "What?" She grinned.

            "I do love you." 

            "Good."

            "Good? Is that all I get?"

            "I love you too." Inara said. 

            "That's better."

            "Now what?"

            'We stand here and point guns at these two idiots and wait for Zoe and Jayne to save us."

            "You know what?"

            "What?"

            "It's really not that awkward."


	2. Follow up

Disclaimer: Firefly, not mine so much. 

Author's note: I'm lazy. That's all I can say, and I'm tired of trying to work out the problems of stubborn characters who are in love. So much messiness, enjoyable and interesting to watch, but difficult when one is in a fluffy mood. So I'm skipping over Heart of Gold and Inara leaving. 

Continuation since it was asked of me. I'm not sure how good this is going go to be. Pardon any mistakes… I changed tenses once or twice, so I might have glazed over some mistakes. I hope this is okay… Thank you lovely reviewers of my past story!!!

            "Captain!"

            "Hey Zoe."

            "What happened here?"

            "Oh, them? We're waiting for them to tell us where our money is hidden. I think they're still waiting for someone to come behind and shoot us. Too bad we got here first and found their friends."

            The two stony faced hostages looked surprised, and for the first time, a tad worried.

            "Why are they still breathing?" Jayne demanded in disbelief.

            "We need the money, and they're the ones that can tell us where it is. It's not as if we didn't threaten to shoot 'em!" Mal defended. "Also, I was in the presence of a lady." He exchanged a goofy grin with Inara who rolled her eyes, but still smiled back.

            "I'm a lady sir, it hasn't stopped you before." Zoe commented dryly, searching the horizon. "They should be right behind us…" 

            "Well you're a different kind of lady." Mal said.

            "That better be a compliment."

            Mal grinned winningly at her.

            "Mal tends to forget that I'm no strange to this line of business." Inara interrupted in her usual graceful voice, "I _have _been around for a bit."

            "Well, honestly, did you really want me to shoot them? I didn't think so. Anyway, we've got more important things at hand.  Jayne, could you do me a favor and… take this…" Mal handed him his gun slowly, keeping it trained on the hostages. "Thanks."

            'Aww Captain," Jayne looked surprised, then touched. "You really shouldn't have, I mean, I've got Vera…" 

            Mal looked pointedly at Jayne. "No! Just guard those two!" 

            "Oh." Jayne said embarrassed, then answered gruffly, "Course, I knew _that._" 

            Mal walked over to Inara until he was standing arm lengths away.

            "Oh!"  She exclaimed, realizing what he was going to do. "Now?"

            "Why not? You're the one who started it. We should finish."

            "What the hell is going on?" Jayne demanded. Zoe glared at him until he was quiet.

            "But…" Inara started, looking hesitant, "Everyone's here!" 

            "Just Zoe and Jayne."  He started. He followed her gaze and saw that Kaylee, Wash, and Simon were approaching. "and Wash, Kaylee and Simon. So what?"

            Zoe turned to meet the others.

            "Are you sure?" Inara looked surprised. "Right _now_?" 

            "Yes…" Mal leaned in to kiss her, "I'm pretty sure. Right now." 

            "Hmm… okay." She smiled, then suddenly ducked, avoiding his kiss. "Wait!" 

            Mal looked extremely confused, Inara chuckled at his expression and put her gun in her  back pocket. Then, grinning wickedly, she wiped the dust off her hands slowly, she enjoyed his expression immensely, it was nice to see Mal looking not so sure of himself. 

            "Okay. Ready." She wrapped her arms around his neck then kissed him. Mal returned her kiss, and pulled her closer.

            "Aww! Look it! Inara and the Captain, isn't that sweet?" Kaylee commented happily.


End file.
